


Leeburr one shot

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, all fluff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: I did this at 2 am on new years day instead of working on my other fanfic I've been majorly procrastinating on, don't kill me if it's shitty.





	Leeburr one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Help this is bad

Charles had been waiting rather impatiently all day for the clock to strike midnight, and as soon as the quiet chimes rang throughout the house, he shook his boyfriend awake.

"Aaron! Aaron wake up! Happy New Year!!" Charles giggled like a child on christmas.  
Aaron blinks his eyes to get the sleep out of them, smiling warmly and ruffling Charles's hair as he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Charlie,"

"Ahh! I'm so excited Aaron! New Year, new you, I dunno, heh," he giggles once more, flopping down on the bed with a cute yawn

"Indeed," Aaron replied, letting out a small chuckle as he laid back down next to Charles.  
Aaron wasn't typically one to celebrate such thing, but if it made Charles happy, he supposed it made him happy too. Hell, seeing Charles so happy and excited was enough for him.

"Think of all the possibilities! Ooh! Think of all the really cute dogs!" Charles let out a small gasp, making Aaron chuckle once more.

"Odd, but sure Charlie, sure,"  
Charles nodded smiling widely as he rolled over to press a soft kiss to the other man's forehead

"I'm so tired but I don't wanna go to sleep," he almost whined, blinking softly, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

"You probably should sleep, can't see the dogs if you're tired," Aaron said in return, smiling back at him.

 

"I guess you're right," Charles giggled once again, wrapping his arms around Aaron as he cuddled up against him "night, Aaron. I love you~"  
Aaron happily wraps his arms around Charles, pulling him closer,

"I love you too Charlie~"

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's short and bad


End file.
